wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twaptain/Gallery
Gallery File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-1996Photo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" song clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the audience GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy!-Live.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Australia's Wonderland concert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Movie" TheTennisBallChase4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" Lilly70.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Lilly" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" 1998 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRecovery.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Recovery" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandStretchtheClown.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Stretch the Clown TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" DrivingtheBigRedCar5.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "A Day With the Wiggles"" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" ThePuppetWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Food" TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Counting and Numbers" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)17.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dressing Up" YourBody2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Your Body" Safety9.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Safety" Storytelling58.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Storytelling" Friends17.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Friends" Hygiene57.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hygiene" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits Manners3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Manners" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRadioCityMusicHall.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Radio City Music Hall File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2000.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2000 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "The Today Show" TheWiggles-It'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2001.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2001 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTerriIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Terri Irwin TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Bay" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Playhouse Disney PlayhouseDisney(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Playhouse Disney" music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonYesDear.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear" TheTaiwaneseWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJoeyFatone.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Joey Fatone TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Walt Disney World TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheMonkeyDance-2002.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series LetThereBePeaceonEarth.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword singing "Let There Be Peace on Earth" on "Carols in the Domain" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2003 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword plush toys TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Safari Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Good Morning Australia" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandBertNewton.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Bert Newton TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea" lullaby music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinNewYorkCity.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in New York City TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheRockFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Rock Family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MakingPies29.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation RainyDay(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesandLittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Little Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wiggles World Bigredcarride.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Big Red Car Ride Bigredcarride2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the Big Red Car Ride TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Little Rock Live" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wigglehouse RacingtotheRainbow-Let'sSavetheCaptain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on island TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" FruitSalad-WaltDisneyWorldLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Walt Disney World File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatLunaPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Luna Park File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheSeinfieldFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Seinfield family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheBroderickFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Broderick family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandWhoopiGoldberg.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Whoopi Goldberg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wiggly Play Center TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonABC.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on ABC File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonExtra.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Extra" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2007 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup Ride" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at White Water World TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinEngland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in England File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatLondonLibrary.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at London Library File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonET.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "ET" File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandFitz.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Fitz File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatNationalArchive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at National Archive TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2008.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Red Nose Day 2008 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAnthonytheClown!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Denise Richards TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandLogan.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Logan the blue-eyed koala TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandLeoSayer.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Leo Sayer TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheUNICEFPeople.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the UNICEF people TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Troy Cassar-Daley TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatSixFlags.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AngelofHarlem.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Spicks and Specks" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live cinema trailer TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" QuackQuack-2009Performance.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2009 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordon3News.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "3 News" HaveaLaugh!-WigglyWaffle.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Wiggly Waffle TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheO'HurleyFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the O'Hurley family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheSwansonFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Swanson family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheMcCordFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the McCord family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010Clip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 (Notice that Brad is the Red Wiggle.) TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandRyanParker.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Ryan Parker TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Breakfast Television TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Australia Day" concert special File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatSuncropStadium.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Suncrop Stadium TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" QuackQuack-iTunesLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "iTunes Live" HaruGaKita-2011Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Haru Ga Kita" 2011 video TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTristramClayton.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Tristram Clayton TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAllenAmericansCommerical.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen Americans commercial TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen, Texas video clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAllenAmericanShirts.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen American shirts TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandBuddyCruise.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Buddy Cruise TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's Always Christmas With You" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Powerhouse Museum TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Paul Field TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Look Both Ways" Volkswagen music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Royal Botanic Gardens TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinItaly.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Italy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonToday.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Today" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" concert The7WigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword RedNoseDay2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Red Nose Day 2012 video clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" deleted scene TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonGoodDayLA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Good Day LA" TheWigglesMeetTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra!-AdvertClip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Meet the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra" advert clip TheWiggles'Celebration!USATourAdvert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" USA tour advert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatTampaBayRaysStadium.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Tampa Bay Rays stadium TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Nick Hutchison TheOriginalWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|The Original Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Paul Field The_wiggles_at_fredmeyers!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Fred Meyers TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordon7News.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "7 News" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonSprout.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Sprout The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonGoodDayLA.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Good Day LA The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonTheMorningShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "The Morning Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJacksonKeleher.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Jackson Keleher TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheKidzWishKidz.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and The Kidz Wish Kidz The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2013 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" concert TheWiggles,JeffFattandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff Fatt and Captain Feathersword TheWiggles,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Murray 'Da Cook and Captain Feathersword Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off Tour!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordSingingDaDaRocks.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword singing "DaDa Rocks" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Furry Tales" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFaceTeaserTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" teaser trailer TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOffTour!Advert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off Tour!" advert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinNedleanderConcertMessage.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Nedleander Concert message clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWantirnaSouth.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Watirna South TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBestBuyTheaterMessage.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Best Buy Theater message TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIlloura.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Illoura TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" TheZombieWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.png|The Zombie Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonHalloween.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Halloween RhythmicBeats.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits TheWiggles,HarryHulaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Harry Hula TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandEmmaSmith.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Emma Smith TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Go Santa Go!" TheNewWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheKidzWishKids.jpg|The New Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and The Kidz Wish Kids TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Apples and Bananas" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld2014.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Dreamworld (2014) Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries